Luciola
'Luciola '(ルシオラ), also known as the 'Bewitching Bell '( の ), is associated with Ouroboros as Enforcer No. VI. Background Childhood Luciola was originally born to a family of ancient magical illusion practitioners. However, for reasons unknown, Luciola either abandoned or was abandoned by her family. It was then that Luciola met Mr. Harvey who recruited her for his circus as a dancer. Some time after Luciola joined the circus, Mr. Harvey and Luciola came across a young Scherazard Harvey who was living as a street orphan at that time. The pair then adopted Scherazard into the circus soon after with Luciola teaching Scherazard all of the tricks and trades of being a circus performer. Over the course of Schera's training, Luciola develops a sisterly bond with Scherazard with Luciola being the older one. In S.1190, Luciola becomes acquainted with a young Estelle Bright who had snuck backstage in order to meet the performers and they later become friends, often playing together whenever the circus visited Rolent. It was also during this period that Luciola began to fall in love with Mr. Harvey. However, in S.1194, tragedy happened when Luciola murdered Mr, Harvey by pushing him off a cliff after he had rejected her confession of love. Luciola then covered up the murder as an accident and watched as the aftermath of the incident unfolded. When the circus later disbanded that same year, Luciola left on a private journey leaving a distraught Scherazard behind. Joining Ouroboros After the disbandment of the Harvey Circus in S.1194, Luciola roamed the land for a bit before she was recruited by Ouroboros. During her time at Ouroboros, Luciola completed many missions and due to her illusion skills, she quickly rose to the ranks of Enforcer. Personality Luciola has a very mysterious personality. She tends not to reveal her true self and hides her emotions behind a veil. Despite this, she does care about people and hates the idea of a country being destroyed by the Glorious. She also suffers from guilt over killing the man she loved. During her time in the circus, Luciola developed a sisterly bond with Scherazard Harvey. Even after becoming an Ouroboros agent, Luciola still cares for her sister. History The Mist Demon Incidents In S.1202, Luciola is assigned to the Gospel Project where she reunites with her fellow Enforcers and is assigned by Georg Weissmann with overseeing the Gospel experiments in Rolent. During these experiments, Luciola heads to Rolent and goes to Mistwald where she places one of the Gospel new types into the Gospel Device attached the Great Servais Tree. She then used the mist generated by the Gospel to place people into a dream like state. At some point during this, Luciola became aware that Estelle, Scherazard and the others were tracking her and lured them to Mistwald. In Mistwald, she lured Estelle and co. into a maze illusion and set fog monsters upon them when they arrived at the Gospel device. After watching Estelle and co. defeat the fog monsters, Luciola calls out to them and offers the group a reward. She then activates the Gospel and places everyone barring Scherazard into a dream-like sleep. After Estelle and co. wake up, Scherazard calls out for Luciola to show herself. Luciola decides to confront Scherazard and greets her, and Schera responds that it has been a long time. Scherazard then further states her disappointment with Luciola; asking her what she is planning. Confused, Estelle asks what's going on. Hearing Estelle's reaction, Luciola feigns being hurt and asks Estelle if she's forgotten her and then informs Estelle that she used to teach Estelle all sorts of games when she was younger. This triggers a memory in Estelle and remembers that Luciola was 'Miss Luci.' Luci agrees that was who she once was and informs Estelle that she is now: Enforcer No. VI: Luciola the Bewitching Bell. Shocked, Estelle asks how this could've happened and Luciola tells Estelle to ask Schera because she knows. Schera replies that its an illusion spell using bells which is Luci's specialty. Schera then angrily asks if the fog is an illusion too, and Luciola replies that's its not. Luciola then further informs the group that the fog was a Gospel Phenomenon that interferes with dreams. Shocked, Schera asks if a Gospel can affect the human mind and Luciola informs her that it apparently can and that her bell was ultimately a guiding tool for it. Luciola also informs them that when the bell and fog is combined with the Gospel, it can create realistic illusions too. Understanding, Estelle asks why the society is doing this and Luciola replies that she is just a servant so she wouldn't be in the know, but if they want more information they should probably consult with Loewe or the professor. Hearing those names, Estelle asks who are they and Luciola replies with a "You'll see" and further hints that Estelle has met them before. Ending the conversation, Schera asks Luciola if she can ask her something and Luciola responds with an "Of course." Schera starts by saying about originally how she never intended to stay in Liberl for long, and that she was hoping to run away until Luciola came back, but during those 8 years that Luciola was away, Schera managed to acquire friends, family and a job she can be proud of. Schera then introduces herself as Scherazard Harvey, the Bracer. Schera then pulls out her whip and tells declares to Luciola that she will not let Ouroboros ruin her home anymore. Hearing this, Luciola compliments Schera, but warns her that Ouroboros' power grows by the day, so she'd better be prepared to unleash everything she's got at them. Luciola then takes the Gospel and fades away promising to meet again soon. Schera runs up to the tree, but Luciola has already disappeared. Aftermath of the Mist Demon Incident After the incident, Luciola arrives on the at the top of Esmelas Tower. Looking at the device, she notices how spot on the professor's research was as an airship passes by. The airship then flies near the roof and Luciola greets Walter and Campanella who come out to see her. Luciola announces her surprise because she thought Loewe would be the one picking her up and Campanella informs her that Loewe is accompanying the professor for the moment and that she decided to pick Luciola up while Walter was just plain bored. Luciola mentions that its unusual for the two of them to do so, but finds Loewe being with the professor to be interesting and asks if they are performing the last experiment. Walter states that it seems so and Campanella informs her that they are almost ready on the Jaegar and Archaism front, so all they need is the Beta. Luciola then boards the airship and they set off for HQ. Inside the ship, Luciola mentions how Loewe and the Professor are going to be facing the legend and wonders how they will fare. Walter states that they'll probably struggle with it since they are facing a legendary beast. He then turns to Campanella and asks why he isn't with the Professor and eggs him about finding something more interesting. Campanella sarcastically asks if Walter doesn't trust him and Walter replies that he doesn't. Luciola responds with her own sarcasm and Campanella feigns being hurt before telling the two of them that he has work to do with getting permission to use the ark. Hearing this, Walter gets excited while Luciola expresses shock since she knows how powerful 'The Glorious' is.Campanella replies that, that will be up to Loewe and the Professor and informs the two that he will heading off to his next mission after they are done. Weapons Akatsuki= Crafts Akatsuki= Gallery Battle with Luciola - Visual (SC Evo).png|Visual - Battle with Luciola (EVO) Luciola - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art. Luciola - Concept Art 2 (SC).jpg|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Ouroboros Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Bosses Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters